My Sweetness
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [Zach/Gail] Ella era preciosa, como un rayo de esperanza en mi vida. Era mi sol, la razón de seguir sonriendo, de seguir esperando un mundo mejor. Era todo lo que yo podía desear y más. Mi universo, era mi todo. Este fic participa del desafío de junio de "The battle of fire with fire" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


**Título:** My Sweetness.

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Zach/Gail.

 **Sinopsis:** Ella era preciosa, como un rayo de esperanza en mi vida. Era mi sol, la razón de seguir sonriendo, de seguir esperando un mundo mejor. Era todo lo que yo podía desear y más. Mi universo, era _mi todo_.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la autora de la saga The Vampire Diaries, LJ Smith y a la cadena estadounidense The CW. Vamos, para resumir, a nuestra adorada Plec.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Words:** 500.

* * *

 _Este fic participa del desafío de junio de "The battle of fire with fire" del foro_ _"The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

 **MI DULZURA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ella era preciosa, como un rayo de esperanza en mi vida.

Ella era mi sol, la razón de seguir sonriendo, de seguir esperando un mundo mejor.

Ella era todo lo que yo podía desear y más.

Mi universo, era _mi todo_.

Su sonrisa podría apaciguar a la fiera más poderosa del mundo.

Podía sentirlo, cada vez que mis ojos se cruzaban con su mirada nada importaba excepto ella. Toda la mierda que me rodeaba, que me perseguía cada vez que cerraba los ojos o bajaba la guardia quedaba relegada a un segundo plano de mi subconsciente, en una caja de cristal cerrada con llave y protegida por una fantasía que mi corazón creaba cada vez que respiraba el mismo aire que ella.

Pero solamente por eso, debía mantenerme alejado de ella, porque era tan pura e inocente que si me acercaba demasiado, temía que mis demonios la apagasen por completo, consumiesen su luz hasta que no fuese nada más que un dulce recuerdo, no era tan egoísta como para desearle eso a nadie por unos minutos de libertad.

Mi alma estaba condenada. No había forma de que eso cambiara, no era mi culpa, ni de mis padres, ni de mis abuelos, sino de mis antepasados, esos que decidieron proteger el legado Salvatore, que era ni más ni menos que un grupo de sádicos, que vivían por y para el dolor.

Si, esa era mi carga. No quería que ella estuviese cerca, ni de lejos, de ellos. Porque ellos eran monstruos, mis carceleros, y yo era el idiota que tenía que estar ahí, sirviendo a la pesadilla del infierno.

Pero siempre había algo que me cegaba, no sabía decir si era su luz, su sonrisa, su toque. Sigo sin tenerlo claro, pero sé, que algo me cambió, algo me hizo arriesgarme. Darlo todo.

Y fui feliz. Muy feliz. Hasta que la oscuridad llamó a mi puerta, se presentó ante mis ojos como si fuese un ángel dispuesto a dejarme vivir, pero claro, todo a costa de ella, de lo que realmente importaba, aún puedo sentir la sangre corriendo por su cuerpo, sus gritos desgarradores, su luz desapareciendo, siendo absorbida por la oscuridad, por mi oscuridad.

Ese día, lo perdí absolutamente todo. Su cuerpo desangrado, la gente gritando, y su mirada, dios, eso fue lo que más dolió, aún seguía sonriendo, porque sé, aunque me jode, que ella me estaba pidiendo seguir adelante, que no me dejara llevar por la ira, pero era imposible, con ella.

Se había ido mi humanidad.

Y ahí estaba, años después, buscando un poco de paz.

— Hola, Zach.

Y mi mayor pesadilla había vuelto para recordarme que si seguía respirando era gracias a él, me necesitaba para jugar. Y yo era incapaz de articular palabra, me recordé que la venganza era un plato que se sirve frío, y que un futuro, no muy lejano, el karma se vengaría.

Si, dudaba que el universo fuese benévolo con esa abominación.

" _Algún día, Damon, pagarás por arrebatarme a mi luz._ "

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

Cuando vi mis variables no lo dudé ni un segundo. Tenía que escribir esto.

¡GRACIAS POR LEERME!


End file.
